Felicity X Barry
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Barry and Felicty have feelings for each other.


**This takes place in season one so there's no cheating in sight, and I have always thought Felicity X Barry was super cute so please enjoy**

Barry was so frustrated that Iris didn't feel the same way that he felt about her, and he was alone in starlabs as he pondered his thoughts. He then got an unexpected visitor, and to his shock it was Felicity. To Barry's shock she was wearing a black leather dress, and it looked so tight on Felicity.

"Felicity what are you doing here?" "Oh what I can't just pop in and say hi now, come on Barry give me a hug it's been so long." Barry then hugs Felicity, and Felicity made sure to push her tits into his chest. Also the hug lingered a little longer than a usual hug should have, so they then finally let go of the hug.

Felicity then asked if she could use Barry's computer, "of course you can Felicity." She doesn't even sit down she is bending over, as she types on the computer. Barry started to get a little hard, and he didn't want to because she was a close friend. He just couldn't help it, she was bending over in front of him.

Felicity decided to take it a step further with the flirting, "Barry my shoulders has been really sore latley can you please give me a shoulder massage." "Yeah of course Felicity anything for you, he then started to give her a shoulder massage. Felicity then decided to mess with Barry even more, so she decided to let out a small moan.

Felicity then gets up, and starts walking towards Barry, as she backed him up against the wall. Barry had nowhere to go he was just trapped, she then locks Barry in a passionate kiss. All Barry could do was kiss back, Felicity then let Barry to the coach.

She then pushed him playfully on the couch, as she slowly started to unzip her sexy leather black dress. She then got out of her dress, and tossed it onto the floor. "So hard for me Barry, why don't you ever let me see your cock big boy?"

"I don't know Felicity I've never really thought about it before," he replied as he got even harder now. "We both know that's a lie big boy." Felicity then got on top of Barry, as she ripped all his clothes off. She then took her bra off, and threw it across the room. She was also wearing no panties.

"What no panties," Barry teased? "Yeah what most people don't know is I'm a huge slut, but only for you Barry." "Dam it Felicity I'm Rock hard now." "Oh such a good boy for me," she then placed her pussy in Barry's throbbing cock. She was on top of him, and she began riding him Reverse Cowgirl Style.

Felicity started pounding Barry like no women had ever done to him before, Barry was moan uncontrollably. He couldn't believe how good Felicity was at this, she had to have had a lot of experience. "Oh yes Felicity," Barry replied with multiple moans one after they other.

"Oh Barry Oh Barry," Felicity was moaning uncontrollably she couldn't control herself. Felicity started to bounce so hard and fast it was like Barry was on a roller coaster. "Oh yes Felicity bounce up and down on my rock hard cock," he felt a wave of pleasure that he'd never felt before. Felicity then grabbed her ass, and gave it a hard slap. She then let out a huge moan as she did this, as she continued bouncing up and down.

Barry then grabbed Felicity's ass for support, because he was being fucked that hard. "Oh Felicity fuck yeah," fuck me as hard as you can. Felicity then penetrated his dick as far as her Pussy would go, "oh fuck yeah Barry I'm gonna make you cum so hard for me." She kept bouncing up and down, sjebwas riding his dick like a Roller coaster.

Felicity started to feel some pre cum start to come out, as she started to bounce harder and harder penetrating his cock even deeper. She bounced as her head kept bobbing up and down, "Oh Barry your gonna cum so hard for me soon." "Barry then slaps her ass hard, "oh yes Barry slap that ass," he then slaps it again as it began to jiggle.

"Come on Barry use a little of that super speed on me I can take it," Barry then began to thrust from the bottom using his super speed. "This was the first time he had ever used his super speed during sex, because he had to keep his identity as secret from everyone else.

He started to thrust even harder from the bottom, as Felicity began to moan uncontrollably. "Oh yes Barry make me cum so hard you stud, she was moaning so hard at this point. All Felicity could do at this point was Moan, and she could hardly even talk at this point.

"Oh shit Barry make me cum so hard I'm cumming," she replied as she hit a multi orgasm. Barry then made her cum harder than anyone had ever done before, and Barry came shortly there after she did. "Oh yes Barry I need this cock ever single day" she said, as she dismounted from his cock. "Well you could always live with me and Joe." "Yeah I'd like that very much" she replied, as they shared another very passionate kiss.

**To be continued **

**I loved writing this story so much it's definitely getting a chapter 2, and sorry I haven't written a story in a while. I'll try and add soon to this one though, I'd also appreciate a review on what you guys thought about the story thanks.**


End file.
